Save You
by underarrest39
Summary: song fic. slight B/A. Eames wishes sometimes she could save Goren from his demons


**A/N: ****I listen to this song and I couldn't but to make a story out of it. The lyrics are in **_**italics. **_**I don't have a beta, all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the characters or the song unfortunately. Each belongs to their rightful owners Dick Wolf and Kelly Clarkson. **

**Save You **

_I wish I could save you._

Sometimes I wish I could save Bobby. I wish I could take all his pain away, for all these years we've been partners I have never seen him this venerable before. We both have seen the dark sides of humanity, the evil that breeds in this city and the only thing we can do is catch them when we have the chance.

_I wish I could say to you._

Sometimes I wish I could just say one thing to Bobby that could just make the pain go away. Even if I try to say something it usually doesn't help that much, it may even make it worse. I try so hard to help but he always never wants help. I know he usually doesn't want help because he thinks that is a sign of weakness; he becomes vulnerable to the people around him. I have seen him at his worst and know how he acts. Sometimes all he needs his space but other times he really needs someone to talk to.

_I'm not going nowhere._

I always want to tell Bobby that I will not be going anywhere. I am his partner and I have stuck by him for so long. He is more than a partner to me now. He has become a close friend, my best friend. Even though our relationship is no more than platonic, it has become clear that we cannot work without each other.

Ever since he found out about Mark Ford Brady, Nicole Wallace and Frank being murdered by his mentor he has become lost. Gage had the nerve to tell Bobby he was 'free.' He was free, but he knew he was never going to be free of anything. Not when they are still in his mind, which they will probably never leave.

_I wish I could say to you, it's gonna be all right. _

I decided to go to Bobby's apartment, just make sure he is all right. I didn't really know what else to do. Calling him would have made things more awkward and I wouldn't like to say the things I needed to say over the phone. I knocked at the door, butterflies developing in my stomach. Not really knowing why, I know Bobby and I know what I wanted to say. I waited as a stretch of silence only answered my lonely knock.

"Bobby?" I said loudly. I knocked again and this time checked the window. I could see a shadow coming to the door now. The door opened to reveal Bobby; he looked like he hadn't decided to clean himself up from last night. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, my voice caught in my throat.

"Eames," he said, tilting his head to the side.

"Hi," I replied.

"Come in," he said, opening the door all the way opened. I stepped inside and he closed the door. "Are you all right?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I answered, my sarcasm creeping in.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Bobby said, going to the fridge and taking out a bottle of whiskey. I eyed the bottle, didn't think he would have the heavy stuff.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," I finally said.

"For what?"

"Everything, your mother dying, your brother being murdered, Nicole Wallace, Declan and Brady," I said, seething as those names left my mouth. As I kept talking my voice started to get louder. "You've had so much shit happened to you lately," I stopped, realizing Bobby looking at me in confusion. "I just wanted to make sure that you were all right," I added, softly and looked at him. Bobby set down the bottle and walked over to me.

I watched him as he stood in front of me and titled my head and looked up into his eyes. I saw the tears forming in his eyes and without even realizing I hugged him. I felt his arms go around my shoulders, making me feel safe.

"I'm all right," I heard him murmur into my hair.

"I wish I could have saved you from those things," I said, softly, not knowing if he heard me.

"You did," Bobby answered, pulling away and looking to my eyes. "You're here."

**End **

**A/N: ****Thanks for reading. Remember to review, let me know how I went. **


End file.
